1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a RF tag reader/writer for reading and writing of a RF tag.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology called RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is currently widely popular. A RF tag also called an IC tag is used in an application of the RFID. A RF tag can be read and data can be written thereto without contact by use of radio waves. Reading and writing of a RF tag is possible even if the tag itself is hidden.
A label type RF tag contained in a printable label is known. A RF tag label printer which is capable of reading and writing information on a label type RF tag by radio communication and which is capable of printing on a surface of a label containing the RF tag therein is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-96814. A device having a function of reading and writing information on a RF tag by radio communication is a RF tag reader/writer.
Currently, an internal space of a label printer has been made smaller due to miniaturization of the label printer. Thus, when a RF tag reader/writer is contained in a miniaturized label printer, the RF tag reader/writer tends to be located near a conveyance plate having a conveyance surface for conveying a paper. In some instances, the conveyance plate may stand between the RF tag reader/writer and the RF tag. Since the conveyance plate is often made of metal, a radio wave used in radio communication is susceptible to the metal. Thus when the conveyance plate is positioned between the RF tag reader/writer and the RF tag, there is a problem that the communication between the RF tag reader/writer and the RF tag may be impeded because a radio wave being transmitted to and received by an antenna of the RF tag reader/writer is shielded by the conveyance plate.
An object of the present invention is to enable effective communication between a RF tag reader/writer and a RF tag.
Another object of the present invention is to miniaturize the RF tag reader/writer.